Doors Once Locked
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: First in the two. Kimiko gets taken away by Wuya and the Xiaolin Dragons set out to find her. Will they? Will they not? Read and find out..... RaiXKim please R
1. Memories Long Forgotten

Doors Once Locked

Something is wrong...

Terribly wrong...

Will they get Kimiko back from Wuya before they are too late?

Raimundo-17 Kimiko-17 Omi-14 Clay-18 Jack-16 Wuya-1500/30

**I DO NOT OWN XAOLIN SHOWDOWN! I wish I did though :'( RaiXKim**

Chapter 1 Memories Long Forgotten

"A Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself!" called Dojo, as he slithered up to the Xiaolin Monks.

"What is it Dojo," asked Kimiko, with the element of flame.

"Yes Dojo. We wil be most greatfull," Omi said, with the element of water.

"It's called the Ball Of Chi. Whoever possesses it may take anybody's chi, like the Sun Chi Lantern, but you can also make the people who you took the Chi out of, move and do stuff at your will. A bit like a puppet show really."

"What are we waitin' for then," said Clay, with the element of earth "Come on Rai."

Dojo super-sized to the size of a fully grown Chinese dragon. Earth, water and fire jumped on his back. Raimundo still wasn't there.

"Hurry up Rai!" squeeled Kimiko.

Raimundo came running out of the temple with his sun-glasses on and Kimiko's PDA in his hand. He climbed ontop of Dojo and handed Kimiko her PDA.

"I think you dropped this," he sniggered.

Kimiko took it off him and turned it on. Immediatly it came up on big red writing on the screen, VIRUS DETECTED!

"Rai you jerk!" yelled Kimiko, punching him on the arm.

Dojo flew off, sniffing in the air. He pointed down and he landed. The Xiaolin Monks dismounted and Dojo bounded towards a hotdog stand. When they caught up with him they all let out a sigh.

"Dojo part'ner," said Clay "I thought we were lookin' for the Ball Of Chi, not hotdogs."

"Oh yeah," said Dojo super-sizing.

He set off again and saw Jack Spicer 'Evil Boy Genious' flying below them on his heli-bot. Suddenly the sun shone on something multicoloured and shiny.

"THERE!" cried Kimiko, pointing at it.

Dojo went as fast as the speed of light and landed really close to it. Kimiko did a sumersault and landed with her hand on it. It started glowing. Kimiko loked up and saw the smiling face of Wuya towering above her.

"Wuya?" said Kimiko, confused.

"You betcha," she smirked "Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Reversing Mirror against your Changing Chopsticks! The game is Fire Skipper. The first one to get to the other side of the arena wins!"

"I accept," said Kimiko, her eyes flaming.

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The grassy clearing suddenly turned into a sort of flat volcano. There was holes in the ground and lava spurting out of them. Rocks of molten lava were flying through the air. It smelt of burning, everywhere you went. Clay, Omi and Raimundo got transported to one pillar and Jack on the opposite one. They watched the two tiny dots of Kimiko and Wuya proceeding to the middle of the arena.

"Gong-Yi-Tempi!" they exclaimed.

"FIRE!" bellowed Kimiko, plunging a flaming fist towards Wuya.

The hag (no I don't meen Kimiko) levitated herself and dodged Kimiko's fire. Wuya summoned her powers and the ground cracked. Kimiko had one leg on one side and the other leg on the opposite side.

"Holy Crap!" said Kimiko, under her breath.

She jumped up and practicly flew in the air. She kicked Wuya in the face and lowered herself to the ground.

Wuya tried to run on to the end of the arena.

"Oh no ya don't!" said Kimiko, twirling her arms around in circles "FIRE!"

She unleashed the two balls of fire and they turned into two firey birds. They flew for Wuya and knocked her off her feet.

"Thanks!" Wuya called over her shoulder "You got me further!"

And the last thing Kimiko saw and heard before she blacked out was Raimundo screaming 'Kimiko!', Clay and Omi trying to hold him back and a surge of white energy flying towards her. It hit her in the face and she went flying backwards into a world of darkness...

Kimiko awoke to find herself chained by her hands, feet and waist to a stone wall. She was tied very tight and securely. There was a table in the middle of the room and lots of torture devices all over the walls. Suddenly Kimiko heard a padding of feet and pretended to be still unconcious. It was Wuya. She came in and sat ontop of the table, staring at Kimiko.

"I know your awake you know," she said, looking at her finger-nails "I can sense it."

Wuya picked up a whip and struck Kimiko's arm. She winced with the pain and tried not to make a noise. Wuya went over to the wall where Kimiko was chained to and put one of her long crooked fingers on Kimiko's chin and lifted her head up. Kimiko looked at Wuya through her tear filled eyes. Wuya stared right into Kimiko's ocean blue eyes and focused on them.

"Holy crap!" said Kimiko "You're in my mind!"

"That is true, tell me something I don't know."

Kimiko suddenly screamed and tried to close her eyes, but couldn't.

"Yes, I'm opening up long forgotten memories, it might, lets say, sting a bit." said Wuya, leaning her face more over to Kimiko's so she could take a better look "Ah. You were spoilt as a child, your mum left your dad when you were five years old. Oh! You got raped when you were twelve..."

"SHUT UP WUYA, STOP IT!" yelled Kimiko as she thrashed about with pain.

"You joined the temple to prove that girls could be just as good kung-fu fighters as boys. Oh! What's this! You are in love with young Raimundo Pedrosa! You try every opportunity you can to get him alone so you can express your true feelings of passionate love for him!"

Kimiko was helplesss! She couldn't get the hag out of her head. Her head ached so much and she wanted to go to sleep, but Wuya was ever raking through her memories and feelings. She was opening doors that were once locked...

"A door," snarled Wuya "Hmmmm," she softened a bit "Lets see what's through this door shall we?"

Kimiko's and Wuya's foreheads were now touching. Wuya was trying to get the deepest she could into Kimiko's mind.

"Here we are!" shouted Wuya with joy "Oh tut tut tut. Oh! GOODNESS! You Kimiko Tohomiko are pregnant with Raimundo's baby! You have been for a month now!"

Wuya threw her head back and cackled. Tears streaked Kimiko's cheeks.

"No Wuya," said Kimiko, so weak now that her voice was but a whisper "Please Wuya, don't do this..."

"Oh boo-hoo!" sniggered Wuya "Is the por little Kimy-Wimy scared of moi! Too bad!"

Wuya broke concentration and grabbed the whip. She whipped Kimiko ten times and Kimiko fell unconcious once more...

"Kim," whispered Raimundo, stroking Kimiko's face in a photograph of them all at the beach "Oh Kim."

A tear trickled down his cheek and fell on his matress. _Boys don't cry _his concionce told him but Raimundo kept on weeping.

"Raimundo..." said Omi, coming into his room and sitting cross-legged next to him "No need to cry, we shall find Kimiko soon."

Raimundo hugged him and cried onto his shoulder. Omi sighed and looked out of the window he saw before him. It was getting late and dark. Dojo had been gone searching for a very long time now. Omi was beginning to feel worried. He didn't want Dojo to get hurt, after all, he had known him for as long as he could remember. He didn't want Kimiko to get hurt either, for that matter. He suddenly realised that Raimundo had stopped crying and was breathing deeply. He had fallen asleep. Omi pulled the blanket over Raimundo and crept quietly out of the room. He drew the curtains which acted as doors in the Temple and went into Clay's room.

"Hello Clay," he sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Hi part'ner," said Clay glumly.

Suddenly the curtain swished open. Omi screamed and hid behind Clay.

"Don' worry lil' part'ner," laughed Clay, pointing at the floor "It's only Dojo."

"No," said Omi, emerging from behind Clay "I was never worried. Except from I am worried about Kimiko, did you find her Dojo."

Dojo looked down and shook his head, a tear dropping from his scaly snout.

"Do not cry Dojo," said Omi, bending down and giving Dojo a hug and a hanker-cheif.

Dojo took the hanker-cheif off the small bald monk and left the room.

"It's time we should be gettin' to bed part'ner," said Clay, looking outside and then to his watch "It's almost one O'clock. I feel as tired as a fox on huntin' night!"

"Goodnight Clay," Omi said, leaving the room.

He went into his own room and drew the curtains. He got changed in his white and blue pyjama's. Omi walked sleepily over to his matress, went upside down on his head in a meditating position and went to sleep.


	2. The Emptyness In His Heart

Chapter 2 The Emptyness In His Heart

Kimiko didn't get any sleep last night as she was forever being tortured by Wuya. Fianally, Wuya stopped whipping her, hitting her and stabbing her and looked Kimiko in the eye. Kimiko's face was full of blood and streaked with tears.

"Awwwwwww," said Wuya, putting on a pet-lip "Poor ickle Kimmy-Wimmy!"

Kimiko let out a huge sob. Wuya smirked and slapped her in the face. Kimiko cried even more and shouted out in pain.

"Well, well, well," Wuya giggled "I don't think you will be seeing your friends again!"

Wuya went right up to Kimiko and quickly pulled down Kimiko's skirt. Wuya took the whip off the wall and hit Kimiko in the head with it. She blacked out.

Kimiko awoke with Wuya ontop of her. It took a while for her to realise what was happening but when she did she called out for help.

"Nobody can save you now Kimiko!" cried Wuya.

Kimiko cried out in pain and frustration. Wuya cackled. _I didn't think you would do this Wuya! Why are you raping me?_ thought Kimiko as tears and blood stained her body. Suddenly, Wuya stopped and put her forehead onto Kimiko's and focused. She was inside of her mind again.

"Awwwww, poor Kim! Doesn't want me to do this does she! Well tough!" Wuya spat "Anyway! It'd be another long lost memory when you get older!"

Raimundo awoke the next day. He opened his eyes sleepily and then closed them again. He hated getting up on mornings...but then he remembered that Kimiko was missing. He leapt out of bed and got changed.

"DOJO!" he cried, running into the scroll room where Dojo slept "Did you find Kimiko?"

Dojo sighed and shook his head.

"We have to find her!" shouted Raimundo, franticly.

Dojo and Raimundo crept out of the room and went outside. Dojo super-sized and Raimundo hopped onto him. They were off!

"Where do you think somebody could of taken her?" asked Raimundo.

"Beats me," replied Dojo.

Raimundo watched the temple get smaller and smaller in the distance. He sighed and kept an eye out for any place of suspicion.

"WOW! My cousin Fojo Kanojojo lives down there!" exclaimed Dojo, pointing down at a rather jaggedy mountain.

"What about Kimiko!"

"Oh, erm..." Dojo cicled the area.

"We're never gonna find her!" said Raimundo, on the verge to tears.

"Why do ya wanna find her soooooo much?" questioned Dojo.

"Because I love her..."

Kimiko was now chained back onto the wall, her clothes all ripped and bloody. _You're gonna pay for this Wuya you hag!_ Kimiko's mind screamed. Her eyes flamed. Wuya was going too far.

"Raimundo," said Kimiko, under her breath "Why are you doing this to me Wuya, what have i done wrong? I've gotta break these chains that hold me down."

She thrashed around in the chains but they were tied so tight that they were starting to make cuts in Kimiko's arms. Kimiko winced, this wasn't going to work. She burst into tears. Nothing was right anymore. She felt like she was stuck in this place forever. She didn't actually know where it was. She wanted to get out...and she wanted to get out now. Wuya wasn't coming. Maybe Kimiko still had a chance of escaping. It was hopeless. She was going to die and she knew it. She was never going to escape. Suddenly Kimiko heard somebody approaching and panicked. It was Wuya, as always.

"So Kimiko," she smirked "Up for more torturing?"

Kimiko panicked even more. She hated the torturing. She shook her head out of pure hatred and cowerdlyness. Wuya smiled and took the whip out again.

"You see," she said "In my world, yes means yes and no means yes!"

Kimiko screamed as the whip connected with the side of her rosey-red cheek. It wasn't so much as a rosey-red any more as bright red blood emerged from her cheek.

"Your pain, my pleasure!"

Kimiko cried out in pain again as Wuya whipped the same wound on the same cheek and more blood came out of it. Wuya cackled while whipping every other part of her body. Wuya laughed almost as much as Kimiko screamed. Kimiko screamed until she could scream no more. Her throat was really dry and sore and her body was aching all over. But Wuya didn't stop. She just kept coming for her and coming for her and coming for her. Blood was spurting everywhere. Nothing Kimiko had ever endured had been as bad as this. Wuya suddenly stopped and walked off, she yawned and Kimiko thought that she must be going to bed now. Kimiko didn't know or really care how late it was. None of that crossed her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Raimundo...he was all that mattered to her now...

Dojo came into Raimundo's room and sat next to him on the matress.

"It's getting late kiddo, why don't you get some shut eye?" suggested Dojo.

"I can't," sighed Raimundo, tears forming in his eyes "I can't stop thinking about Kimiko."

"My neither," Dojo said glumly, looking at the floor.

"I want her back..." said Raimundo, who was unable to finish his sentance as Omi came bounding in, in a flood of tears.

"Oh NO!" he screamed "KIMIKO IS NEVER GOING TO COME BACK."

"DON'T SAY THAT OMI!" cried Raimundo, tears now errupting from his eyes.

"Erm...of course Kimiko is gonna come back Omi," reasurred Dojo, patting Omi on the head.

"Yes but," Omi sniffled "How do you know for sure?"

"Errrrr...I'm an old dragon Omi," said Dojo "I know these things."

"What if Kimiko doesn't come back..." Raimundo whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

That was one of Raimundo's darkest fears, Kimiko dying or never coming when she left.

"He is Rai, don't look on the down side," said Dojo, as a tear fell from his eye.

He tried to blink them back but couldn't. He blew his nose on the hanker-cheif that Omi had gave him last night.

"Don't be sad Dojo," said Omi, wiping away tears from his own eyes "Chin down."

"Up," corrected Raimundo "But how are we ment to keep our chins up when Kimiko is gone. She always makes us smile."

Just then Clay came into the room and sat down on the other side of Raimundo.

"Hi guys," said a very sad Clay "Guessin' nobody's spirits are high."

The others shook their heads.

"I hope Kimiko is gonna be back soon," said Clay.

"Me too," said Raimundo.

"Me three," said Dojo.

"Me...seven?" said Omi, slightly confuzed.

"Anyway," said Clay, it's gettin' late partn'ers," said Clay "We really should be gettin' some shut eye."

"Night everyone," said Raimundo.

"Goodnight," everyone chorused.

Everyone left the room and Raimundo got changed for bed. He looked at the picture of Kimiko on the bed-side table. Tears splashed down onto it as Raimundo cried silently. The emptyness left in his heart was over-whelming. It felt like there was a huge chunk missing out of him. Kimiko was missing and he wanted to see her more than anything in the world. He loved her and wanted her back so he could see her again, hold her in his arms atleast one last time. He wanted to feel her body, smell her flowery scent, stroke her long black hair, he wanted to be whole again. He was never whole without her. His life wasn't worth living without her in his life. He wanted Kimiko in his life forever, but now she was gone. Everytime something good happened, fate came along and snatched it away from him. Raimundo wanted to know where she was. He was certain that Wuya took her but the others kept saying 'Don't judge her' or 'We never saw who took her.' Which was true because by the time the Showdown was finished Kimiko had vanished without a trace. Gone with the wind.

"I want you back Kimiko," he whispered shakily, tears streaking his face.

Raimundo went over to the other side of the room and turned the light off. He drew the curtains, it was pitched black. He put the photograph back onto the bedside table and lit a candle. Raimnudo climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"I wish you were here with me now, I want you here. I love you Kimiko. I need you. I want to know who took you, so I can put a stop to whoever it is for all eternity. Nothing like this would ever happen again if that somebody was gone. I love you so much Kimiko," Raimundo said, under his breath.

He thought about Kimiko until the light went dim and he drifted off into a not-so-peacefull slumber...an emptyness still in his heart...

How did you like it. I'm sorry about the rape, I had the sudden urge! Don't forget to review!

ToXiC


	3. If I Lose It All

Chapter 3 If I Lose It All

Raimundo opened his intense emerald green eyes. It was still night-time. He lit the candle and checked his watch. It was 12 O'clock. Midnight.

"Great!" said Raimundo in a loud whisper, punching his pillow.

He walked over to the wardrobe and got changed into his green, orange and white top and his beige pants. He put his white hoodie on over the top of his shirt.

"Gotta find Kim," whispered Raimundo.

He fixed his medallion onto his neck and sprinted towards the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. He opened it when suddenly...

"Why are you in the vault Raimundo?" asked Omi, standing in the doorway.

Raimundo realised that Omi's eyes were half-closed. He had a plan.

"Omi this is all a dream!" he said to the bald monk, steering him the other way towards the door "Go back to bed and when you wake up it will never have happned!"

"Yes," Omi yawned and he went back to bed.

"Phew," Raimundo whispered to himself.

He went down the vault and grabbed the Sword Of The Storm, the Crystle Glasses and the Shroud Of Shadows. Raimundo ran out of the vault and closed it again. He went out of the temple's front double doors and closed them silently behind him. It was snowing. Different coloured flakes swept past Raimundo's cold skin. He shivered. He walked on with his arms folded across his belly. He was getting number and number by the second.

"Kimiko!" he called franticly "Kim where are you?"

No response. _She must be in somewhere_ thought Raimundo _Not out here in the open you idiot!_ But he was so upset and frustrated he kept on calling her name.

"Kimiko!"

Her name echoed through the snow, the only response he could hear were his own words. It was getting so cold now, the night-sky was filled with little white flakes that were falling so fast that they were a blur.

"K-K-K-imi-k-k-ko!" he shouted shakily, as he watched his breath fly out of his mouth infront of him.

Still no response, but he kept on trying. Time after time he called but no response was heard. Raimundo fell onto his knees on the cold, white, snowy ground. He looked at a puddle that lay on the ground infront of him. He was sure he just saw Kimiko's face, peeking at him from over his shoulder.

"Kimiko?" whispered Raimundo, whizzing his head round.

She wasn't there. Raimundo lifted his head up to the sky and bellowed with all of the strength left in him

"Kimiko! Where are you? I love y..."

And he fell, cold and shivering onto the snow unconcious. Tears trickling from under his eyelids.

Kimiko hung her head down low, she was still chained a-dozen times onto the wall with chains. Her ears pricked up when he heard a distant sound of the words 'Kimiko! Where are you? I love y...'

"Holy crap! Raimundo!" said Kimiko, a smile on her face reaching from ear to ear.

"I must go and find him then..."

Kimiko jumped, she had forgotten that Wuya was still in the middle of the room, sitting on the cracked wooden table. Wuya practicly skipped out of the room with joy.

"Damn!" screamed Kimiko, thrashing around in the chains that squished her against the hard brick wall.

The chains still just cut further into her pale skin. She wanted to get back to the temple more then anything...well...maybe not as much as she wanted to see Raimundo again. But she never was...

Raimundo awoke on the snow still, the puddle had frozen up but the snow was falling faster and colder then ever! It was also getting lighter. Suddenly he saw a black figure in the distance.

"Shroud Of Shadows," he said.

He put the cloak over him and was instantly invisible. The figure was getting closer and closer...It was Wuya! She stopped when she was right next to the invisable form of Raimundo, her foggy breath rolling out of her mouth. She looked to the side of her, exactly where Raimundo stood. It was like he new that he was there. Her bright green eyes were making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Wuya put her hand out and Raimundo leapt backwards. Wuya's fingers were almost touching him, she grabbed...but only grabbed the cold morning air. She shrugged and carried on walking. Raimundo loked at his watch. It was 9 O'clock! Everyone at the temple would be awake by now! Raimundo ran at full pelt, still cloaked in the invisable shroud.

When he arrived at the temple the dining-room door swung open and Dojo screamed, rather like the high-pitched girly scream of Jack Spicer. Raimundo wipped off the shroud.

"I STILL CAN'T FIND KIMIKO!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs "Oh, and I ran into Wuya on the way. Or rather she ran into me..." he scratched the back of his head and a big cheesy grin errupted onto his face, which was now beetroot red despite the cold "Errrr...Hi guys."

"Oh Raimundo!" cried Omi, hugging his waist "We thought we had lost you too. We were as worried as...hmmmmm..."

"Dojo in a dark room with a wet flannel over his head?" suggested Clay.

"Eugh," said Dojo, wringing the end of his tail "I don't like the dark...or flannels for that matter..."

A even bigger smile cracked up upon Raimundo's face and he burst into laughter.

"Oh b-b-y the w-w-a-a-y," he giggled "You s-s-s-cre-e-am like J-Jack Spic-c-c-er!"

Dojo blushed. Raimundo suddenly stopped smiling and laughing. He frowned, sighed and then collapsed onto one of the wooden chairs at the dining-room table.

"Kim's still missing though," he moaned.

"You said somethin' about runnin' into Wuya on the way thoug'," said Clay "What do ya suppose she was doin'?"

"I dunno," said Raimundo, burying his head in his hands "But I'm sure she can sense invisible people because I was in the Shroud Of Shadows and she practicly grabbed me!"

"Hmmmm..." said Omi, scratching his head "I had a dream that you were going to go down to the Shen-gong-wu vault but then you told me it was a dream and I woke up this morning! Hmmm..."

"Yeah," said Raimundo, a weak smile on his tanned face.

Raimundo left the table and slumped into his own room.

"Don't you want some breakfast part'ner!" asked Clay.

"I'm not hungry," Raimundo called back.

He tripped over his pyjamas that were lying in the middle of the room and fell over backwards. He hit his back and head off the hard wooden floor.

"Ow," he whispered, sitting up.

He sat up too quickly, the room started spinning around and he fainted in a very awkward angle.

He came round about an hour later, nobody had dared come into the room. Raimundo stood up and rubbed the back of his head. There was a big lump there.

"Stupid pyjamas!" he yelled, kicking them "AHHHH!"

He fell over yet again but this time there was somebody there to support him. A girl wrapped her arws around his waist. Raimundo turned around and he saw the sweet pale face of Kimiko, staring back at him. Her blue eyes transfixing.

"I'll always be there for you Rai," she whispered softly into his ear.

With that the image vanished. Raimundo sighed and tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes. He sat down on his matress thinking, thinking of a life without his best friend Kimiko...but maybe she was more than that...

"I want you back Kimiko," he said to himself, madly hopeing that Kimiko would hear his plea, wherever she was...

"If I lose it all," said Raimundo "Is life worth living?"

He lay on his back on the matress, his hands supporting his head. _I wonder if you are with Wuya Kimiko?_ he thought. Salty tears fell from his eyes, yep, he hated to admit it. He was crying. He always hated crying. Raimundo gulped deep breathes and tried to stop, but the tears kept coming, and all of those wierd noises you make. When he was at the snorty-trying-to-stop-stage he picked up the photograph of Kimiko again.

"I want you to stay with me always Kimiko..."

He started to cry some more, big fat wet tears rolling down his cheeks. He took all of his anger out on his pillow, punching, punching and punching. He realised this wasn't going to be any use and stopped, still gulping air and crying. He wanted Kimiko back...and he also wondered if she was with Wuya. Tears were zooming down his cheeks at the loss of his best friend...his lover...


	4. Love

Chapter 4 Love

_My friend assures me "It's all or nothing."  
I am not worried, I am not overly concerned  
My friend implores me "For one time only, make an exception."  
I am not worried  
Wrap her up in a package of lies  
Send her off to a coconut island  
I am not worried, I am not overly concerned  
With the status of my emotions  
"Oh," she says "You're changing."  
But we're always changing._

Kimiko was pleaing for somebody to come and rescue her. She had been stuck in this wretched cave for days upon days. Well, four to be exact, but, that wasn't the point!

_Kimiko's POV_

Right, I'm bored, hungry, tired, aching and I feel really sick! Gawd, if Wuya comes and hurts me one more time I swear I'm gonna turn her into a...wait! There she is! I can hear her footsteps coming ever so closer! Somebody save me!

_End Kimiko's POV_

"Right this is it!" exclaimed Raimundo, slamming his hands down on the table "We need a plan to get Kimiko back!"

"Part'ner," said Clay, shaking his head "I'm afrai' she's in Wuya's palace now an', well, she wouldn' give the lil' lady back in a hurry."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles there kids," said Dojo, jumping on the table and opening the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll "But a new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself."

"What is this oh wonderous of mystical objects Dojo Kanojocho?" Omi asked.

Everybody looked at him bug eyed.

"Okaaaay, moving swiftly along," said Dojo, looking at Omi as if to say 'you really need some help there kid' "The Wu is called the Shen-Gong-Shoe."

"Shen-Gong...Shoe," said Raimundo, giving Dojo the same look as Dojo had given Omi.

"Whoever possesses it can enlarge their foot so much that it would be able to squash the U.S.A! If in the wrong hands the world could be destroyed!"

"By...a shoe..."

"Hop on," said Dojo, super-sizing.

They climbed onto Dojo and soon, they were off.

"Dojo," said Clay, looking quite annoyed "Why couldn't you hide the Wu in a hot spa with an all you can eat buffet and not the Sahara desert!?!?"

"And," added Raimundo "They've either got very big bugs or it's-"

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!"

He landed infront of them and pressed a button on his watch.

"Jackbot's, ATTACK!"

Three robots went flying for the individual Xiaolin Warriors (Dojo had retreated into Clay's hat).

_It does not bother me to say this isn't love  
Because if you don't want to talk about it then it isn't love  
And I guess I'm not going to have to live with that  
But I'm sure there's something in a shade of grey  
Something in between  
And I can always change my name  
If that's what you mean_

"Wudai Star, Wind!" Raimundo exclaimed, aiming it at the Jackbot that was heading towards him.

The Jackbot was able to withstand the wind and it charged at Raimundo, sending Rai flying. Raimundo gathered all of his strength and sent a giant gust of wind hurtling straight at the Jackbot. The Jackbot shattered into thousands of tiny little pieces and was carried far away by Raimundo's wind. Jack whimpered.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" yelled Clay.

He punched the ground sending jagged rocks straight at the Jackbot. The Jackbot was instantly cruched and the pile of devestating rubble lay at Jack's feet. Jack screamed.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"

Omi sent a giant streak of water to the Jackbot coming for him. The water drenched it and sparks flew everywhere. The Jackbot malfunctioned and fell to the ground, still with spectacular white jets of sparks flying out from it.

"Oh maaaaan," Jack moaned, looking at the three broken Jack-bots in dismay.

"We are going to beat your bottom Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"It's kick your butt," Raimundo correceted, rolling his eyes.

_If only Kimiko where here... _Raimundo thought desperately _She'd know what to do to get the Wu..._

_My friend assures me "It's all or nothing."  
But I am not really worried  
I am not overly concerned  
You try to tell yourself the things you try to tell yourself  
To make yourself forget  
I am not worried  
"If it's love," she said "Then we're going to have to think about the consequences."  
She can't stop shaking  
I can't stop touching her and..._

"The Wu!" Omi suddenly exclaimed "There!"

Everyone looked over to where Omi was pointing. The Wu was stuck up in a tree, right at the very top. Raimundo and Jack instantly looked at eachother then ran off at top speed to get to it. The two of them grabbed the Wu at the exact same time.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Raimundo "My Shard of Lightning against your Tongue of Saiping. The game is truth. Whoever tells three lies loses."

"You're on baby!" Jack exclaimed, taking the Tongue of Saiping from his backpack.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scenery changed. Raimundo and Jack were standing on small platforms with three glass squares on them which they were standing on. They were opposite eachother. The Xiaolin and Heylin team got transported to different platforms to watch the showdown.

"Gong Yi Tem Pai!"

"Okay, Jack. Did you do everything that Wuya said just so you could impress her?" Raimundo asked Jack.

"No," Jack sulked, folding his arms.

A square on Jack's platform went red.

"You told a lie," said Raimundo "So you did try to impress her!"

"Now it's my turn!" shouted Jack, trying to change the subject "Tongue of Saiping!"

"Hey! That's not a question!" said Raimundo, but then realised what Jack had just said.

A swarm of angry bees went hurtling for Raimundo.

"Wind!" Raimundo called, and blew the bees away with a huge gust of wind.

"Okay then," said Jack "Do you always try to impress the rest of the Xiaolin losers?"

"No!" Raimundo instantly retorted, but a square on his platform went red "Drat!"

Jack gave Raimundo a smug smirk.

"Typical Rai and Spicer really," said Clay "They'll never tell the truth."

"Spicer, do you actually have a mom? 'Cause I've never seen her."

"I do actually," Jack replied, hands on hips "And you don't talk bad about her otherwise you're gonna get a serious butt kicking if you do."

None of the squares on Jack's platform went red. Jack stuck his tongue out at Raimundo. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"I stand corrected," Clay then said.

"Right then, so you were telling the truth for once? Who cares?" Raimundo told him.

"Do you cuggle up to your teddy-weddy at nightie-wighty?" Jack questioned Raimundo mockingly.

"NO!" Raimundo went red "Of course not!"

One of the square's on Raimundo's platform went red and Jack burst out laughing. Jack was winning with only one lie, Raimundo had told two.

"Sweet success," Jack smiled.

"Do you cuddle a teddy at night?" Raimundo turned the question onto him.

"No," Jack replied.

A square on Jack's platform went red and it was Raimundo's turn to do the laughing.

"Okay Raimundo, you've had your fun. I've been saving the best question 'til last," Jack smiled "Do you love Kimiko."

"N-no," was Raimundo's reply.

But the last square on Raimundo's platform went red, it tipped and he fell...

_This time when kindness falls like rain  
It washes her away  
And Kimiko begins to change her mind  
"These seconds when I'm shaking leave me shuddering for days," she says  
And I'm not ready for this sort of thing  
But I'm not going to break  
And I'm not going to worry about it anymore  
I'm not going to bend, and I'm not going to break and  
I'm not going to worry about it anymore  
It seems like I should say "As long as this is love..."  
But it's not all that easy so maybe I should  
Snap her up in a butterfly net  
Pin her down on a photograph album  
I am not worried  
I've done this sort of thing before  
But then I start to think about the consequences  
Because I don't get no sleep in a quiet room and..._

Jack gathered up the Wu that he'd won in his hands.

"See you later losers," he said, then flew off on his heli-bot.

Raimundo looked devested, and embarassed that he didn't tell the truth about his feelings. He should pour them out, or maybe they were better being bottled up.

_Raimundo..._

She thought about him alot. Especially about the time that Raimundo was too drunk to remember. Those secret moments and words shared between the two of them. Nobody knew what had happened. But it was starting to show on Kimiko. She was beginning to get a lump on her belly. The sign of a developing baby. She thought that she wouldn't keep the baby, but when she got to the hospital she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. It was Raimundo's and her dirty little secret. She wouldn't take away the life of a baby, even though it probably even hadn't had its first heartbeat. But the thought of being a mother made her feel overjoyed.

And Raimundo was the father.

The thought of that made her even more happy. She had liked Raimundo for ages but didn't think he liked her. But when that thing happened she thought that Raimundo looked at her differently. Even though he was probably too drunk to remember he seemed to act nicer to her. That night...when that happened...

_Raimundo told her that he loved her..._

_"I love you Kimiko..."_

Just thinking of those three words spoken from Raimundo's lips made her feel a bit happier, despite the fact that she was still stuck in Wuya's palace.

"I've got to get out of this hell hole while Wuya's not around," she said to herself "Fire!"

She concentrated all of her fire power on the chains that were holding her. She wanted to make them melt so she could get out of Wuya's palace. But when she said fire, nothing happened. She was ever so weak, the use of her fire must have been drained out of her. Kimiko burst into tears. She didn't want to be kept in there forever. She wanted to see the temple again...her friends...Master Fung...

_Raimundo..._

_The time when kindness falls like rain  
It washes me away and  
Kimiko begins to change her mind  
And everytime she sneezes I believe it's love and_

_Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing  
She's talking in her sleep  
It's keeping me awake  
And Kimiko begins to toss and turn  
And every word is nonsense but I understand and  
Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing_

Raimundo sighed and looked out of his window at the Xiaolin temple. He missed Kimiko dearly. He was dreading to think what kind of horrible things that Wuya could have done to her. He didn't like Kimiko getting hurt. It brought tears to his eyes just thinking about it. He really should have been nicer to Kimiko while he still had the chance...

_Flashback_

Raimundo came running out of the temple with his sun-glasses on and Kimiko's PDA in his hand. He climbed ontop of Dojo and handed Kimiko her PDA.

"I think you dropped this," he sniggered.

Kimiko took it off him and turned it on. Immediatly it came up on big red writing on the screen, VIRUS DETECTED!

"Rai you jerk!" yelled Kimiko, punching him on the arm.

_End Flashback_

If he could turn back time to all of the times that he'd been nasty to her and reverse them, then he would. But the Sands of Time were gone and there was nothing that Raimundo could do about it.

_Kimiko..._

_Her kindness bangs a gong  
It's moving me along and Kimiko begins to fade away  
It's chasing me away  
She dissapears and  
Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing._

**Sorry fot the huge delay! I was working on other stories and completely forgot about this one. I want to finish it off :). Well, hope you liked, and I'll be seeing you again soon :). I do not own the song Anna Begins by Counting crows, I changed the Anna to Kimiko :P.**

**ToXiC xx**


End file.
